For both men and women, fashion styles, as well as the clothing items includes in such styles, may be very difficult to distinguish and discern. It can be even more so for certain individuals having specific eye conditions, such as color blindness.
It is known in the relevant art that attempts to solve such a problem related to selection based on fashion choices exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,249,941 describes methods for selecting fashion items, pairing with additional fashion items, as associated with a style matrix. However, this is a system based on a static fashion style matrix with set attributes, as opposed to accessing any other type of variable (such as opinions of fashion experts, etc.). Further, there is no association with actual clothing items within a user's wardrobe.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,103,551 discloses methods using a mathematical function to ascertain any similarities between article attributes and compares to a threshold in order to determine if such attributes are sufficiently similar. While such methods are helpful in comparing articles of clothing in order to recognize associations across different types of articles, there is no ability to incorporate other variables into methodology to include more practical items, such as digital versions of an actual user's clothes in their closet, or inclusion of expert recommendations for subsequent matching of clothing or real-time access to purchase such outfits.
Thus, there still exists a need in the art to help evaluate and recommend color and fashion solutions on a device suitable for a user in need thereof.